Moments in the Life of Teddy Lupin
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Teddy's life and the events that happen in it. Most of the characters are J.K. Rowling's.
1. Waiting

Andromeda sat on her chair, watching her grandson in his cradle. Her daughter, Nymphadora, was pacing. Her husband was in the battle, and Nymphadora wanted desperately to see him. Andromeda smiled and told Nymphadora that she could go to him, and that Teddy would be in good hands.

Nymphadora nodded. She kissed Teddy on the head, and grabbed her wand. Before she left, Andromeda asked her to write a letter to Teddy, if the unthinkable happened, and her and Remus both died in battle. Nymphadora nodded and wrote a letter down. She put a gold heart-shaped locket inside of it, and sealed the envelope. Saying good-bye, she ran out the door.

Andromeda sighed and continued to watch little Teddy with his changing hair. It went from green, to blue to red to purple, and then to yellow. Andromeda waited and waited for her daughter and son-in-law to come home. They never did.


	2. Hogwarts

Teddy nervously sat on the train, anxious for his first year at Hogwarts. He waved good-bye to his grandma. Teddy yawned and changed his appearance a little. His favorite appearance was the turquoise hair, but he was forced to make it a normal brown. From what his grandma says, his mother was a metamorphmagus too. And his father was a werewolf, but a nice one.

Teddy waited in the Great Hall. Finally, they called out his name. "Lupin, Ted." Teddy sat on the stool and clenched the stool tightly. The sorting hat was big on his head. _A lot of courage here, but also a nice, sweet, gentle side, _the sorting hat said. Teddy bit his lip as the sorting hat cried out "Hufflepuff!" Teddy sat down at the table, happy.


	3. Victoire Weasley

Teddy watched over everyone. He was a prefect, and was kind of proud of it. He glimpsed a third-year veela girl in Gryffindor robes. Smiling, he walked over to her. "Hey Victoire." Victoire smiled. "Teddy." They were very good friends. Teddy and Victoire spent their years at Hogwarts hanging out, and having a good time. They started to date when Teddy was 17, and Victoire was 15. They kept dating up until they were both 21.

When they were 21, Teddy proposed to Victoire. Victoire accepted, and they hugged. Their families were very happy for them. They would always spend holidays with the Weasley's and the Potter's. Sometimes, Victiore would smile and whisper to herself, "Victoire Lupin."


	4. Death

Teddy ran over to his grandma's house. Andromeda was sick, and on her deathbed. Crying, he kneeled by her side. His family watched them, as did his pregnant wife, Victoire. Smiling, Andromeda hugged him as tightly as she could, which wasn't that tight. Andromeda handed a letter to Teddy, a letter that was written two decades ago. Teddy opened up the letter. Something fell out, but he didn't notice. Bill Weasley carefully picked up the gold heart-shaped locket, and slipped it into his pocket.

Teddy read the letter over and over again, crying. The letter was written by his mother, hours before her death. Teddy and Victoire walked home in silence. Victoire read the letter, and she hugged Teddy. "It'll be okay," she whispered, "they're never really gone. They'll always be in your heart." Teddy nodded and gave her a watery smile.


	5. Life

Victoire gasped for air. Her baby was on the way. Her mother, Fleur, and Molly, Ginny, and Hermione all helped out delivering the baby. Teddy waited outside with Bill, Arthur, Harry, and Ron. They waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, they called them inside.

In Victoire's arms was a baby girl with a pale heart shaped face, and red-brown hair. Bill smiled, and looked at Teddy. "She's a werewolf," Teddy nodded to the news and looked at his daughter. Bill took out the gold heart-shaped locket, and handed it to Teddy. "For her," Teddy smiled. "You mean Andromeda Fleur Lupin?" Bill laughed and nodded. Engraved on the front of the locket were the words _Love can conquer the wolf within. _Inside the locket were two pictures. One was Bill and Fleur, the other one was Remus and Tonks. Teddy showed the locket to Victoire.


	6. Andie

Andie stood outside, staring at the sunset. She had little veela in her, but not as much as her younger brother. Little Romulus William Lupin was inside, helping his mother with dinner. The sunset colors brought out the red in her hair. Andie wished she knew someone on her dad's side of the family. But they were nearly all dead. They said they were related to the Malfoys, like second or third cousins.

Romulus's blond hair was as silvery as his mother's. His blue eyes shone with excitement. He looked out the window and saw Andie just staring at the sunset. "What's she doing?" he asked his mom. Victoire just smiled. "Just thinking. She's going to Hogwarts tomorrow, after all."


End file.
